loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Risa Koizumi
Risa Koizumi is the main female character in the anime and manga series and live action film adaptation Lovely Complex. She's the love interest of the main male character, Atsushi Ōtani. When the series starts she is still in high school, and graduates by the series' conclusion. She's also a former love interest of Kuniumi Maitake, Ryoji Suzuki, and Yoshii. Appearance Risa is tall - standing 172cm or 5'7" - with a slender build and shoulder length hair. She has the fashion sense of a stylist, and can be seen wearing an array of fashionable clothing and various hair-do's throughout both the anime and manga. In the manga, Risa’s hair changes between light red, light brunette, and orange, while her eyes can be seen as both brown and reddish-brown. The summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved white polo shirt that has a brown stripe on the folded collar and a brown skirt with a black stripe around the hem. The winter uniform consists of a mustard yellow, plaid, long-sleeved button-up dress shirt, and a brown tie, suit jacket, and skirt. Although she is occasionally seen wearing her school uniform in the manga, like during the summer closing ceremony in Chapter 01, it is mentioned that their school is uniform optional. In the game, Risa's hair and eyes are both a light orange color. Her fashion sense is the same as seen in the anime and manga, and the school uniform she is seen wearing is the one from the manga. In the anime, Risa has light red hair and brown eyes similar to Ōtani. Risa wears a school uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, gray skirt, blue knee-high socks with white stripes, and red shoes with orange laces. During warmer weather she wears a peach sweater vest with red stripes and a star. In addition to her uniform, she wears a peach cardigan with red stripes on the arm, buttons, and a star during colder weather. Risa is the only female character to not wear the uniforms red ribbon necktie. Outside of school, Risa's fashion sense is similar to the manga and she is seen wearing an array of outfits. The only media Risa is not seen wearing her uniform is in the live action movie. In the movie, Risa is again seen wearing an array of fashionable outfits that are overly accessorized. She has brown eyes and brunette hair that is always in some sort of up-do. Personality Throughout the series, Risa is portrayed as a loud, strong, and impulsive person who is easily embarrassed by “adult” subjects such as dating, kissing, and sex. Though she is extremely confident on the outside, she struggles with her height and general lack of a girly demeanor. Her height had always bothered her, but it didn't pose an issue until her then-crush Suzuki stated that he doesn't see her as a girl simply because of her height. Risa boasts an overly cheerful and happy front in the face of anyone that hurts her feelings. Notably when Ōtani rejects her during their class trip to Hokkaido where she smacks him hard on the back of the head and laughs the situation off before running away. Risa feels an intense sense of obligation to help her friends, best seen when she feels guilty for not being able to console Nobu after overhearing Nakao crying about her moving away. Risa is not a particularly intelligent person and does badly in school, being the last of her friends to decide on a future plan. She is absolutely clueless when it comes to love, often commenting on how she had never really put much thought into being in a relationship. Despite that, she falls hard and fast when she actually finds someone she likes. She thinks highly of Ōtani’s ex-girlfriend, Mayu Kanzaki, and feels inadequate compared to her petite stature and girly personality. Risa bonds closely to her love-rival Mimi because of their shared feelings of inadequacy compared to Kanzaki and a mutual love for Ōtani. Hobbies and Interests Risa takes a high interest in fashion, often helping her friend Nobu with her outfits and even pierces Nobu’s ears later in the series. Because of her love to help others look nice, she decides to go to a vocational college to become a fashion stylist. Besides fashion, Risa has a fond interest in singer Umibōzu and virtual dating SIMS. Relationships Atsushi Ōtani Ōtani is Risa’s friend and classmate, and later Risa’s boyfriend. Risa and Ōtani started the series as rivals not wanting anything to do with each other as they were always being grouped together as “All Hanshin-Kyojin" due to their bickering and height difference. Shortly after the series beginning, Ōtani develops a crush on Risa’s friend, Chiharu, and Risa develops a crush on another classmate, Suzuki. Together they create a pact to set each other up with their respective crushes, and Ōtani becomes good friends with Suzuki to pull this venture off. It doesn’t take long for Ōtani and Risa to figure out that Chiharu and Suzuki do not reciprocate their feelings, but instead have feelings for each other. They decided to support Chiharu and Suzuki's feelings instead. After this, Ōtani and Risa begin another rivalry to see who can get a boyfriend or girlfriend first. Risa slowly begins to realize that she really doesn't have much of a chance against Ōtani as he is already popular among girls for his looks and basketball skill. It's at this point that the pair begin to develop a close bond due to their mutual interest in the rock star Umibōzu. Together they plan to attend an Umibōzu concert on Christmas Day when Ōtani’s ex runs into them asking to spend Christmas with him. Risa encourages Ōtani to spend Christmas with his ex. Risa shows up to the concert believing that Ōtani wouldn't show up and begins to feel lonely. Ōtani ultimately does show up stating that he had plans with Risa first and that’s all that matters. This is when Risa starts to develop a deep crush on Ōtani. It doesn’t take long after that for Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, and Suzuki to realize that Risa has a crush on Ōtani, whereas Ōtani is completely clueless to this. Ōtani finds out that Risa has a crush on someone and that their entire friend group knows who it is except for him and he becomes extremely frustrated over this. Risa eventually confesses to Ōtani on her birthday and he believes it all to be a joke. On several occasions after this, their friends hint to Ōtani that he is the one Risa has a crush on but he continues to believe it is all a joke. Risa confesses once again during their school festival and Ōtani finally believes her. Ōtani doesn't give her an immediate answer, but eventually rejects Risa during their school trip to Hokkaido where she passes it off by laughing and telling him to forget she ever liked him. After returning from their school trip, Risa develops a crush on their classes new English teacher, Maity, and proceeds to open the Maity Fan Club. Through a series of (un)fortunate events, Maity manages to make Ōtani jealous enough to admit to himself that he actually does have feelings for Risa. Ōtani confesses to Risa that he is “no good without her” only to realize that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder and did not hear him. Ōtani later gives her a bunny necklace for her birthday and kisses her, this being his official confession to her. Risa somehow misinterprets this and does not actually consider them to be dating for a short while until Ōtani is forced to make it clear that they are dating. Ōtani does not express his feelings towards Risa well and is easily embarrassed when it comes to showing any sort of affection towards her. Anything considered normal is a relationship usually ends with the pair making fun of each other in their usual All Hanshin-Kyojin way. Despite this, it is still obvious that Ōtani is deeply in love with Risa and very protective over her. He shows this protective nature several times, notably when Seiko kisses Risa on the cheek and again when an old man grabs Risa during New Years. Even after a year of them dating, Ōtani still refers to Risa by her given name of “Koizumi” and only once calls her Risa, but vows to never do it again. Kuniumi Maitake A.k.a. Maity or Maity-sensei (Mighty in the English translation), is Risa’s high school English teacher. He is an extremely handsome man and most of the girls at Maido Academy are infatuated with him in one way or another. Risa is initially drawn to Maity-sensei because he very closely resembles a character in her video game, Cain-sama, and she forms a fan club centered around him. Although Maity is pleased with the fan club, he is engaged but this doesn't seem to effect Risa and she continues running the fan club. Risa later admits to herself that she only liked Maity as a rebound and was trying to use him to get over Ōtani rejecting her. Risa eventually leaves the fan club. Ryoji Suzuki Suzuki is a friend and classmate of Risa, and her first crush of high school. Risa meets Suzuki during remedial summer classes (equivalent to summer school) where she develops a crush on him. Suzuki is completely oblivious to Risa’s feelings towards him and states that he can easily talk with her because she’s tall and he does not see her as a girl. After this statement, Risa figures out that Suzuki has a crush on her friend, Chiharu, and decides to stop pursuing him and give them her support instead. Yoshii Yoshii was a transfer student and friend of Risa’s during her final year of junior high. Yoshii was the first crush Risa ever had and the only guy she liked prior to Suzuki. Yoshii and Risa’s friendship was purely platonic throughout their time knowing each other due to her friend, Akechiin, having a crush on him. Risa developed a crush on Yoshii after he let her borrow his Umibōzu CD, but did not come to accept that she actually had feelings for him until after he had transferred out of their school. Gallery Risa Koizumi1.jpg Risa Koizumi2.gif Risa Koizumi3.gif Risa Koizumi4.gif Risa Koizumi5.jpg Risa Koizumi6.gif Risa Koizumi8.jpg Risa Koizumi9.jpg Risa Koizumi11.jpg Risa Koizumi12.jpg Risa Koizumi13.png Risa Koizumi14.jpg Risa Koizumi16.jpg Risa Koizumi21.png Risa Koizumi22.png Risa Koizumi23.png Risa Koizumi24.png Risa Koizumi25.png Risa Koizumi27.png Risa Koizumi28.jpg Risa Koizumi29.jpg Risa Koizumi31.jpg Risa Koizumi33.jpg Risa Koizumi35.jpg Risa Koizumi36.jpg Risa Koizumi37.jpg Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Lovely Complex Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest